The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for cooling food products in containers and the like.
It is known that in order to cool the food products in containers and the like, carbon dioxide is supplied through nozzles which provide throttling with subsequent formation of carbon dioxide snow with simultaneous generation of carbon dioxide vapors. The speed of particles of the carbon dioxide snow is substantially high and therefore the process is accompanied by substantial withdrawal of cold-accumulating dry ice from the container in the flowing carbon dioxide vapors. Also, the pace of deposit of carbon dioxide snow is non-uniform. The nozzles are formed so that the jets discharged from them have constant parameters, and in the system with colliding jets the precipitation of snow is performed in a midpoint between the nozzles. Therefore, the distribution of carbon dioxide snow over the surface of the food product is non-uniform which can lead to over-freezing of one part of the food product and under-freezing of the other parts.